Satisfy My Craving
by Icestepperz
Summary: Izaya has an urgent craving, and Shizuo's the only one who can satisfy that troublesome craving. Shizaya oneshot. Rated M.


I wanted to try another Shizaya fanfic. I'm not even sure if it makes sense anyways. So yeaa... Review and be brutally honest with it :)

So anyways, enjoy!~

* * *

"Another day in Ikebukuro..." Shizuo groaned as he let out a big yawn and lifted a typical vending machine off the cement. The same thing happened every fricken day: an idiot doesn't pay for overdue crap so it results in him punishing them with raining vending machines and signs. It just got to the point where it was plain boring as hell. "But the good thing is that the stupid flea hasn't stepped foot in here... So it should be pretty peaceful..."

Shizuo had just jinxed himself. He felt a pair of semi-slender arms wrap around his neck and a sweet fruity smell hovered over his nose. A little chuckled filled his ears as he recognized that unmistakable voice and the sound of slight chewing.

"Hi Shizu-chan~ Who have you been doing? Ya miss me?"

Somehow Shizuo wasn't able to set free from the raven's grip. The smell of strawberry was too alluring. "As if. Who in the right mind would miss _you_?" Izaya chuckled again, releasing the sweet smell into Shizuo's nose again. "You would!~ That's sweet, you've probably been crying for the past few days because I haven't visited you. Am I right?"

"Well, obviously I didn't cry, but life here has been pretty boring. The usual." He let out a bored sigh and struggled to get a cigarette from his pocket. "Oh, here. Lemme help you." Izaya's hand began to crawl down his pant leg. But it made an unexpected turn and started to climb up under his loose bartender outfit. When his cold skin made contact with Shizuo's perfect and toned stomach, Shizuo reacted, by grabbing his jacket hood with one hand and letting the other "wander". "You're not the one who is supposed to be touching me. Know your place, you damn flea." Izaya started to pout a bit, with that innocent and raspy tone in his voice. "Shizu-chan, stop teasing me. I know what I'm doing..." He rubbed his knee against Shizuo's half erect manhood. "You're lower regions look like their were enjoying it..." He purred before Shizuo dropped him face first into the hard cement.

"Shut up, you annoying flea. Some hot chick just came by. That's all."

"Liar. Your boner wouldn't have shown if the hottest girl alive passed by. You were enjoying it, weren't you?" Izaya rubbed his aching head. "My beautiful face hurts now because of you."

"If you got my cigarettes in the first place, your 'beautiful' face wouldn't have been more uglier than it already is." He got a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Well.. If you didn't touch grab me and start to sexually harrass me, maybe I would get them for you." Izaya winked.

Shizuo tried his best to hide his flushed face from the grinning raven. "I-I did NOT sexually harrass you!"

"Ha ha~ So innocent Shizu-chan. Trying no to lose your virginity just yet~"

"SHUT UP!" He grabbed the nearest stopsign and held it high above his head.

"No No I'm not trying to start a fight! I just came to tell you something to waste 30 seconds of your horrible life!~" Izaya waved his hands in defeat.

"Okay fine, what do you want, flea?" He put the damaged sign down beside him, in case he needed it.

"Okay. I've been into chewing gum lately. Especially the sweet strawberry flavour ones! They taste sooo good!~ Wanna try one?" He put his hand into his pockets and pulled out a pink box with 2 pieces of strawberry flavoured gum. "Here catch!" Izaya tossed it into Shizuo's hand.

He took a cautious sniff, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned. He had to admit, it smelled delicious. It nearly made his mouth water. So he took out his cigarette and began to take off the little sliver wrapper, revealing the heavenly piece of pink edible rubber. He plucked it in his mouth and began to chew. *Om nom nom* Then suddenly he felt something. Something that he had never felt before. A wave of delicious artificial strawberry took over his mouth and he loved it.

"Wow Shizu-chan. If you find sensational, you will _never _get laid. Maybe that's why you're still a virgin! Well, cya!~" He hopped away, seeming rather satisfied for some reason.

Shizuo didn't care that Izaya left. He just continued chewing his piece of gum and helped Tom for the rest of the day, like usual.

* * *

"Man, the flavour is still in my mouth. It's almost sickening." He gulped down a glass of water to try taking out the taste. He spat it out a few hours ago, but chewed it for the majority of the day. It stained his mouth with strawberry awesomeness (xD). So he just got ready for bed: took a nice hot, steamy shower, dried his beautiful golden locks/perfect toned skin, brushed his teeth, and got a clean pair of loose shorts. "Ugh, it's too hot for a tshirt tonight." So he went into the living room shirtless. He wasn't in the mood to sleep just yet, so he slumped himself on the couch and watched some random tv crap. He dozed off a few times and fell off the couch at around 9:30 pm. That's when he decided to go to bed. So he crawled under the soft sheets and began to drift into a soothing sleep...

Then it was around 10:40 when he woke up to the sound of an opening door and running footsteps. And then, a desperate call of his name. "S-Shizu chan!" He didn't feel like getting up until he felt a nice figure lean against his bare chest. He opened his eyes to see Izaya curling up beside him, shivering with tears in his crimson eyes. "H-Hey! What the hell is your fricken problem?! It's 10:30 at night and you run into my room like a baby while I'm sleeping!" He stopped yelling when he gazed into Izaya's eyes as he raised his head.

_"S-Shizu-chan... I-I need it..."_

Shizuo didn't know what to say. And the situation was not a very good one: A crying raven was on his bare chest, desperatly needing something, and was starting to feel him... "W-what the hell would you want at this hour?!"

_"W-well... I feel bad for asking you for this, even though we talked about it a few hoours ago... But I just really need it..."_

Izaya kept running his hand over Shizuo's chest, slightly moaning as he stroked the smooth flesh. He was immobilized, couldn't push him off. But... why would he push him off anyway?

"Look, I don't know what you want..."

The raven's voice got raspy and seductive. "_I really need it Shizuo... I need to feel my tongue wrapped around it. I need to suck its flavour out... Savour it... No one else needs to know. You're the only one. The only one who satisfy my craving..."_

Izaya's hands continued to caress Shizuo, feeling him shiver with every movement. He was gasping for air, as if the moment and arousing. "I-I seriously don't k-know what you're t-talking about..."

_"Mmmm... I can almost feel it comiing in nice, long and haard" _ He rubbed his fingers over Shizuo's little mountain in his shorts, dampened with pre-cum. _"And coming out soft and squishy..." _

Shizuo was silent, slightly moaning as Izaya started to squeeze his dick. He wanted the flea to get off him. But he didn't want to push him away. Just yet.

_"P-please Shizu-chan~ I haven't had this in a while. So I'm just in the mood..." _And finally, he reached under his shorts and began to pump his hard cock. The shorts were in the way, so he just ripped them out.

"H-hey! Those were my favourit- ahh.."

He moaned as he felt a warm cavern engulf his member. He looked down to see a bobbing black head going up and down. A slimy tongue began to wrap around, sucking and moaning. The blond arched his back, letting the sensational pleasure take over. He groaned as he felt his dick go fully hard. Holding it in was such a struggle. But he couldn't just yet. He was reaching his climax so fast it could have been a world record of some sort.

"Mmm.. S-Shizu-chan... Y-you taste good..."

"ngh... I-Izaya.."

Up and down, up and down. His penis felt full, but didn't wanna release. He wanted the feeling to last a bit longer, since the stupid flea looked like he was having fun playing down there.

Then it got to the point where he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "I-Izaya... I-I'm gonna c-come..." Izaya was not prepared to have a truck load of cum in his mouth, so swallowing was a difficult task. In fact, he nearly choked on the liquid. Shizuo panted in relief as Izaya gulped it down.

"W-Wow Shizu-chan... You were soo full~. Izaya panted as he ploped himself beside the also panting Shizuo. "Well... I guess you satisfied my craving. So I'll ju-" He stopped as he got up. Izaya felt something strong tug on his arm and bring him down. He laid on his back as he saw Shizuo start to go on top of him.

". . .Your craving might be satisfied, but how about mine?"

The blond pinned the raven down in a second, staring him down like a hawk. Their eyes locked on to the others, making this an opportunity for either one. "Here, lemme help you with that annoying craving..." He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the blond down, locking lips while doing so. Two tongues fighing for dominance as they started to roll around the bed, while Shizuo was busy taking off Izaya's troublesome clothing. The moment was so fierce and sweaty as they continued without holding back. Finally, their lips parted as Shizuo held up his 4 fingers. "Lick." Izaya reluctantly grabbed his hand, stared at it for a few seconds and stuffed it in his mouth, sucking each digit seductively with his moist tongue, making Shizuo even more excited. "Hurry up, you're so slow." "Shut up." Izaya mumbled as he pulled out his fingers. It had that slight smell of strawberry gum. "Ya ready, flea?" Izaya gave a nod of agreement and was expecting painful pleasure the second he nodded. He moaned as he felt a finger go in and start pumping. A second digit went in, with the scissoring motion to make the hole a bit bigger. A third one was inserted and then the fourth, just for fun. Izaya moaned louder as he started to pull his fingers in and out. It felt so damn good he just couldn't help it. He wanted more. A lot more.

"You seem to be enjoying it. And it's just my fingers." He pulled them out for good this time. "So you might enjoy it even more if something ten times bigger than my fingers..." Izaya turned his head to see Shizuo pull out his fully erect dick. "Why are you showing it to me? It should be..." He rubbed himself against it. "In here. Deep inside me..." Izaya lifted his legs over Shizuo's shoulders as he prepared for the ride of his life. "Oh well, don't complain, 'kay? You asked for this..."

It started out slowly, he slid it in, trying his best to not hurt the poor guy. "Hah... H-Hurry up... J-just put i-it innn..." His instincts kicked in, as he started to thrust a bit harder, sweating and moaning as he heard the estatic cries from the moaning Izaya below him. His thrusts were in rhythm with his every breath as he began to pant faster, and the thrusts became even faster. Izaya could hear Shizuo cursing under his breath. "D-damn, you're soo fricken tight..."

Both were reaching their climax very fast. "Ahh, S-Shizu-ch-chan... I-I'm g-gon-" He didn't even finish his sentence as Izaya came first all over Shizuo's chest. Shizuo came shortly after. Izaya could feel the warm liquid endlessly gushing inside him. Izaya and Shizuo layed in bed, gasping heavily for air as Izaya cuddled up beside Shizu-chan.

"W-Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Mr. Innocent Virgin?"

"S-Shut up, you desperate pickle."

"Oh, just because I come to your apartment at night and try to ask you for help, I'm the bad one? If I didn't act like that, you would of pushed me aside anyway, right?"

"C'mon, what else would I do? If you're touching me, it would be a waste to push someone as desperate as you. You were literally begging for that session."

"Geez, you assumed that I came here for hot and sweaty sex right?"

"What other reason would you be here?"

Izaya crawled up to Shizuo's ear and whispered in a happy yet sinister tone:

_"Do you have another piece of gum...?"_


End file.
